1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for handling large-sized articles suited to use in the handling of such large-sized articles as a glass window assembly when attaching of the same to, for example, the side wall of a rail car. More specifically, the invention is concerned with an apparatus which transports a glass window assembly from a storage location where a plurality of assemblies are stored to the site where the glass window assembly is to be mounted, moves the same three-dimensionally in X-, Y- and Z-axis directions and holds it in registration with the position on the wall of the car where the window assembly is to be mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, the mounting of a large window assembly on the wall of a vehicle has been done by two or three persons who cooperate with one another in conveying the window assemby from a store to the site and holding and fastening the same in registration with the aperture formed in the car wall. This manual mounting work encounters the following problems or deficiencies:
(a) A large labour cost is incurred due to employment of many workers.
(b) Since the window assembly is usually as heavy as about 20 to 30 kg, the workers get tired soon and cannot hold the assembly for a long time, so that they must frequently take rest which inconveniently impairs the efficiency of the work.
(c) A window assembly which is heavy and fragile cannot be handled by one person.
(d) Usually, the apertures to which the window assemblies are to be fitted are positioned high above the ground or floor surface. In order to gain access to the apertures, therefore, the workers have to use a scaffold. Since the car usually has five to six apertures arranged along the length of each side wall thereof, the scaffold has to be long enough in order to allow the workers to gain access to all apertures. Alternatively, when a short scaffold is used, it is necessary to shift the scaffold to the appropriate positions under successive apertures.
(e) The use of long scaffold extending along the side wall of the car inconveniently hinders other kinds of work which have to be done on the same side wall of the car. Therefore, the mounting of window assemblies cannot be conducted concurrently with other works.
(f) When a temporary registration of the window assembly with the framework on the car side wall is necessary, the window assembly has to be tentatively placed on the floor or the ground surface, which may cause damaging of the window frame and glass of the window assembly, thus imposing a serious problem from the view point of quality control.
(g) Supporting the window assembly by human hands alone may lead to the window assembly slipping from the grasp of the bearers and, hence, should be avoided from the view point of safety.